1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the control of propeller-driven electric motors, and in particular to transom-mounted and gunwale-mounted trolling motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trolling motors are popular as the primary or secondary watercraft propulsion system. Trolling motors mounted to the transom or gunwale of a watercraft are used for low speed maneuvering. Electric trolling motors consist of a vertical support shaft attached to a submerged electrically-powered motor driving a propeller, controlled by a tiller located above the water. The support shaft is mounted to the transom or gunwale of the watercraft, thereby providing a fixed structure for manually rotating the tiller, and changing the direction of thrust generated by the motor.
Electric trolling motors are used by fishermen to slowly maneuver a boat into an area targeted for fishing without startling the fish. However, adjusting the direction of thrust of the motor requires the fisherman to control both the trolling motor and the fishing rod, or suspend fishing while maneuvering the boat. The foot pedal controls the power to the trolling motor and controls rotation of the support shaft, and in turn, the direction of thrust generated by the electric motor. The use of a foot pedal to control the operation of a trolling motor enables the fisherman to concentrate on using both hands to control the fishing rod, and use the foot pedal to maneuver the boat. However, foot control pedals are not readily compatible with all existing trolling motors.
There is a need for a hands-free system and apparatus for controlling trolling motors that can be used with legacy and current models of trolling motors. Heretofore there has not been available a hands-free system and apparatus for controlling trolling motors with the advantages and features of the present invention.